


Curiosidad

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Crowley siempre fue el que hizo demasiadas preguntas, pero en este caso, él tenía la respuestas a la curiosidad de Zira.#KinktoberMultifandom2019





	Curiosidad

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer día del Fictober/Kinktober
> 
> 3\. Amado

Lo observó muchas veces, a lo largo de decenas, cientos… miles de años, siempre le pareció uno de los rasgos más distintivos de los humanos, más admirable, interesante y dulce. Le gustaban las historias que iniciaban y terminaban de esa forma; con un amor.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, manos entrelazadas, un beso y un brillo en la mirada. Fue siempre curioso ante el hecho, lo que era el intercambio corporal que se daba, y cómo hacía sentir a las personas, la inmensa revolución que causaba en sus cuerpos.

Deseaba entender de qué se trataba, que es lo que era, pero nunca pensó en tomarse tales atrevimientos que implicaran el cumulo de situaciones y aspectos, que podrían llevar a eso.

Se pensó ajeno a aquello, distante de cualquier sentimiento semejante al que le causaba curiosidad explorar. No era un humano además, y posiblemente los otros ángeles nunca pudieran experimentar el mismo anhelo que él.

Terminado el Armagedón, tuvo el tiempo de volver a pensarlo, y meditar sobre el tema, sobre todo después de haber habitado un cuerpo humano. Fue en medio de todo eso que pensó en Crowley, cada vez que al leer, volvía a tener ese pensamiento, el demonio se pasaba por su mente.

Todo lo que pasaron juntos, las anécdotas que compartían, los miles de años el uno al lado del otro, cada episodio revivía en su mente. Por ello existieron momentos en que se lo quiso comentarle, preguntarle que pensaba de sus inquietudes, si había tenido las mismas, si el cómo demonio, ya experimentó esos sentimientos y sensaciones. Tan interesado estaba, y era la molestia de saber que Crowley pudo conocer aquello con alguien más, que al final emitió su comentario y su pregunta, con el mayor tacto que pudo.

—…para nosotros debe ser diferente, o al menos eso he pensado. Así que si tuvieras alguna noción respecto a al suceso que planteo, serías muy amable, si pudieras compartirlo conmigo.

—…Oh, Angel… —se burló Crowley— lo compartiré—prometió.

Lo siguiente que Aziraphale supo, fue que unos labios se presionaban contra los suyos, gentiles cómo nunca esperó sentir, sosteniendo su rostro, cómo una valiosa posesión. Abrió grande sus ojos, y luego los cerró.

Cooperó en la caricia de manera torpe, muy descuidada, pero sin duda ansioso por ella. El sabor dulce y la calidez en sus mejillas le hicieron revolotear en el estómago, era dulce… más dulce que el postre acompañado del vino perfecto, y ciertamente mucho más embriagador.

De nuevo revivió todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, todo lo que Crowley hizo por él, y por fin, cuando se separaron algo agitados, y miró los ojos de su demonio, lo comprendió todo… eso era sentirse amado.

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
